


take what you want

by jive



Series: putting the 'want' in 'wanton' [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottoming from the Top, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, References to Knotting, Role Reversal, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Gabriel Reyes should have known that Jack Morrison was nothing like any of the omegas he'd known or had been taught about before, and that fact was likely to be especially true in the bedroom. Jack wasn't the kind of omega — let alone the kind of person — who would roll over and submit so easily to someone just because of their dynamics. The fact that alphas didn't impress or intimidate Jack at all, was one of the things that Gabriel found most attractive about Jack in the first place. Jack defied all expectations in every aspect in the most reckless and fascinating ways.Alpha Gabriel Reyes and Omega Jack Morrison spend their first night together with very unexpected results.





	

Gabriel Reyes should have known to put his guard up when Jack uncharacteristically and oh-so-shyly asked to spend the night in Gabriel's room after a particularly successful date night.

Gabriel Reyes should have known what the mischievous glint in Jack Morrison's eyes meant when he answered too-quickly to Jack's question, “I'm still a virgin, though; is that all right with you?” with a resounding affirmation and Jack responded back with little more than a coy smile.

Gabriel Reyes should have known to be wary when Jack asked him to close his eyes and strip so Jack could explore and get comfortable with his body without worry of scrutiny.

Most importantly, Gabriel Reyes should have known that Jack Morrison was nothing like any of the omegas he'd known or had been taught about before, and that fact was likely to be especially true in the bedroom. Jack wasn't the kind of omega — let alone the kind of person — who would roll over and submit so easily to someone just because of their dynamics. The fact that alphas didn't impress or intimidate Jack at all, was one of the things that Gabriel found most attractive about Jack in the first place. Jack defied all expectations in every aspect in the most reckless and fascinating ways.

Which is why Gabriel finds himself in his current situation —  weeks later, tied up with Jack pinning him to the bed — nowhere close to what he had expected or hoped would happen when he and Jack would get sexual with each other for the first time.

“Like I said before, Gabe, I'm still a virgin. And while I don't mind that you wanna fuck me, you just gotta show me that you deserve to be my first,” Jack taunted, rocking his bare ass backwards in Gabriel's lap like an obscene lap dance, and letting Gabriel's heavy cock shift up and down the cleft between his cheeks.

“How… How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Gabriel asks through gritted teeth, body tensing beneath Jack's weight and against the tight ropes binding his arms and wrists together behind his back. He musters all the self-control he's able to gather within himself to keep his own hips still beneath Jack's lewd torment and his eyes locked onto those pretty blues peering at him from over freckled shoulder. The temptation to look down and watch the way his cock fits between those pert round cheeks is torture, to say the least, and sweat rolls down his temple at the effort.

Gabriel's sanity nearly snaps when the tip of his cock catches briefly against Jack's tight and wet hole — slick with both Gabriel's copious precum and Jack's own natural slick — and Jack tips his head back, letting out a gasp so lewd and loud that whoever might be lingering in the hallway beyond Gabriel's private quarters might overhear. He feels Jack's body tense above him at the pressure of Gabriel's tip against his hole, prodding that virgin entrance just ever so slightly before sliding off, and a growl rumbles from his chest at the denial of entry.

“You alphas are supposed to have good endurance, aren't you? All you have to do is just outlast me,” Jack taunts in an almost sing-song tone. His words would give off the impression that Jack was utterly unaffected by the situation he created were it not for the fact that Jack's own face is just as flushed and sweaty as Gabriel's own, and Gabriel can feel the death grip Jack's hands have on his knees to maintain balance, body shaking and trembling in Gabriel's lap.

“Don't cum before I do, and I'll let you fuck me. Open me up with this big cock of yours.”

Jack rolls his hips again in the same manner as before, letting the fat head Gabriel's cock prod at his hole once more, and Gabriel can't help but struggle against his bindings. His own breath hitches when he feels Jack's hole just barely opening up for his dick, and a loud, pained groan of disappointment rumbles from his throat when the tip of his cock slips and the entirely of his shaft ends up sliding into the valley of Jack's ass once more. “J-Jack!” he spits out in an almost-snarl, not unlike how he would curse sometimes when things weren't going as planned.

“Or, alternatively,” Jack laughs, slightly breathless as he continues to move his hips back and forth against Gabriel's own, letting Gabriel's heavy and throbbing shaft continue to frot against his ass. “You could just do it; just push your fat cock right in. You can already feel how wet I am for you. Just imagine how tight my hole is gonna feel around that big alpha dick of yours when you finally get it in.”

“Damn it, Jack,” Gabriel curses, struggling even harder against the bindings as Jack's hips speed up, moving faster and harder in his lap. Unable to get any sort of leverage despite his feet being flat on the ground, and with Jack's weight still pinning him in place, Gabriel can only surrender himself to Jack's torture, biting down hard on his lower lip and panting heavily through his nose as Jack edges him closer and closer to an unsatisfying completion.

“What is it, Gabe? You haven't changed your mind about wanting to fuck me, have you?” Jack asks, the effectiveness of his jeering ruined slightly by the way his own breathy panting stunts his formation of a complete sentence without pause. The low, pleased moans Jack lets out with every rock of his hips, and the delighted gasps that spill from his lips whenever Gabriel's cock ‘accidentally’ presses at his hole — forcing even more slick to leak out and add to the obscene mess of fluids and sheer, utter arousal staining the valley of Jack's backside — are enough to drive Gabriel absolutely mad.

A pained grunt rumbles from Gabriel’s chest, and his lips pull up into an almost snarl when he growls in frustration. His hands clench even tighter into fists, and his body flexes against the ropes now digging into his arms and chest, leaving angry, red, chafing marks on his body.

“Jack… Fuck…” he groans, shifting as best he can — which is to say, not at all — when Jack leans back against his chest and briefly put his head onto Gabriel's shoulder. He feels more than sees Jack turn his head to press his nose beneath Gabriel's jaw and inhale deeply, and turns his head to scent what he can of Jack when Jack scents him.

“God, you smell so good,” Jack moans, voice sounding almost drunk with pleasure when he continues grind down in Gabriel's lap. “I can only imagine how good you're going to smell all over me. How amazing you're going to feel inside me. How much of your cum is going to fill me.” Jack murmurs against the sweat-soaked skin of Gabriel's neck, nipping briefly at the sensitive flesh before leaning forwards once more and taking his previous position in Gabriel's lap.

“Jack… stop teasing! Untie me already,” Gabriel manages to growl, cock throbbing in time with the rapid-fire beating of arousal in his pulse.

“I can't do that, Gabi. Like I said, you've got to earn the right to my be my first,” Jack replies, hips resuming their tantalizing movements against Gabriel's cock. His hole catches against the head of Gabriel's cock once more, and he lets out a particularly loud moan of pleasure and surprise when he sinks down just enough for his entrance to open up the slightest bit for Gabriel's dick, pulling off immediately before Gabriel's erection penetrates beyond even a centimeter. Trembling from the sudden and unexpected stimulation, Jack holds still in Gabriel's lap, peering over his shoulder as he catches his breath. “You want to be the one to pop my cherry? You want to be the guy who ruins me for everyone else? You want to be my alpha?”

The only answer Gabriel is able to give him, what with his teeth gritted so hard and jaw tightened so hard, is little more than an attempt to buck his hips up into Jack's, to drive his throbbing cock up into that tantalizing, warm tightness and take his rightful place inside of Jack. He can feel the base of his cock begin to swell in warning, heralding the beginning of the end should Jack tease him any further.

“You want it, don’t you, Gabi?” Jack asks, voice dripping to a low and almost dangerous purr. A hand reaches back between himself and Gabriel, snaking down to take Gabriel's leaking head in a firm grip and giving it a taunting squeeze before slowly and torturously sliding down. “You want my cherry, right?”

Still, Gabriel is unable to form any words, and he hisses through his teeth and bitten lip, doing little more than letting out one long, angry and labored hissing noise as Jack's hand slips lower and lower down his heavy, throbbing shaft.

"C’mon, Gabi. You want it?” Jack purrs, smirking like the devilish imp Gabriel sees him as in that moment. The firm grasp on Gabriel's cock slips even lower, until finally, finally, finally, it settles at the swollen base of Gabriel's cock, the very beginnings of his thick knot. “Then take it.”

And just like that, Jack bucks his hips at the same moment his hand tightens almost like a vice around Gabriel's knot, moaning happily when the head of Gabriel's cock collides with his soaked and unbreached entrance. Gabriel reaches his limit with an agonizing shout — so anguished it sounds almost angry — cumming in copious ropes of spunk against Jack's ass and lower back, painting Jack's flesh with thick streaks of white. The pulsing and throbbing of his cock as it spills his seed over seemingly everywhere continues on for what feels like minutes, Jack's eyes glinting with utter satisfaction and mischief as his hold on Gabriel's knot persists through each and every pulse of cum that spills from Gabriel's cock.

“J-Jack!!” Gabriel groans in protest when the wonderful tightness of Jack's grip on his knot goes from pleasurable to painful. Slowly, Jack's fingers loosen around him, but his hold on Gabriel's cock remains, and he offers the knot a few more strokes and squeezes before letting go entirely with a deep and heavy sigh.

“What a shame, Gabe.” Disappointment colors Jack's voice as he peers over his shoulder and shoots one last look before getting up off of Gabriel's lap. He reaches back behind himself, making an almost show of the way he spreads his ass cheeks with one hand and rubs at the sloppy mess of slick and cum at his hole with the other. He bites back a moan when the tip of his finger dips in and catches on his slightly-swollen entrance — not unlike how Gabriel’s cock did — before letting go of his ass entirely.

“Maybe you'll have better luck and last longer next time,” Jack says as he walks away from the bed and disappears into the bathroom, leaving Gabriel cold, wet, and still bound on the bed.


End file.
